


Be Free

by BIGHANK (piano_fire)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alive Cole Anderson, Alternate Universe - Human, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pride Parades, Trans Cole Anderson, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Trans Hank Anderson, cole lowkey tries to be hank's wingman, he just wants his dad to be happy yanno, trans characters written by trans author, whether or not he's successful is subjective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piano_fire/pseuds/BIGHANK
Summary: Hank Anderson has lived his life keeping his trans identity under wraps for his own safety, but now as societal attitudes towards the trans community has begun to shift for the better, he finds himself yearning to be a part of something he'd been missing. His son, Cole, decides the best way to help his father reintegrate is to invite him to Detroit's Pride festival. Despite his reluctance, Hank gives in, and while walking the festival grounds he finds something, or rather someone, he didn't even realize he was even looking for.





	Be Free

**Author's Note:**

> Wowee alright, so here's my entry for the Hankcon RBB! These past few months have been throwing a lot my way so it was a fight to get here, but I'm glad I made it! I was partnered with the amazing [Ethan](https://twitter.com/fagconnor800) who's piece I immediately connected with upon seeing it in the listing. I super appreciate his endless patience and I hope I did the art justice! 
> 
> I apologize for the slow start, I did intend to have more for the first chapter but unfortunately I've been incredibly busy irl on top of a lot of mental health struggles, so this was all I could get polished for the time being. The second chapter will be posted (hopefully) soon, I've been tweaking a lot of the original outline as I've been writing so I've had to rework a lot of things. The rating and tags will change as the chapters are posted, as I'm still adjusting things I didn't want to add something and then change my mind later :)
> 
> Also apologies if any of the makeup stuff in here is inaccurate, I'm absolutely clueless when it comes to that stuff, lmao. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you to Anifanatical for organizing this and I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Title comes from the song [Be Free by Brocklesby Crooke](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QYbSLjgBLjM)
> 
> CW: vague mentions of past transphobia

Hank sighs and leans back against the counter, massaging his temples to ease an oncoming headache. He’d just had a tense conversation with Cole, who had now retreated to his bedroom. It wasn’t an argument, but it was draining to say the least. 

It’s a balmy summer evening and Pride is just around the corner, which was the crux of the issue. The past few years Hank had used every excuse in the book for why he couldn’t attend and simply sent Cole along with some friends. He thought as he got older he’d desire Hank to tag along less and less, but he only seemed to become more insistent. It should be every parent’s dream to have their 16 year old begging for them to attend an event with them. And honest to God Hank wants to give him that he just has his own hangups. 

Growing up during a time where being stealth was absolutely imperative to survival will leave its marks. Over the years Hank had an increasing desire to connect with the community, his people, and slowly but surely he’d done just that. He came out to some of his closest friends and even went to gay bars with them a few times. When Cole came out to him at 14, however, it became a lot easier. He drove him to support groups and dances and it gave him a glimpse at the childhood he wished he had; A childhood he’s thankful that he can provide to his son. 

Despite all this, going to an entire festival felt a little like being thrown into the deep end. Hank doesn’t like crowds, and more importantly he doesn’t like a lot of attention, particularly aimed at his identity. He’s far from ashamed, but it’s years upon years of self hatred to unlearn. His therapist tells him to take it slow, and he’s been doing just that.

Hank pours himself a glass of water and mulls over his thoughts before moving forward. He doesn’t want his own bullshit to deprive his kid of something so important to him. If Hank’s parents had been decent people, he probably would’ve wanted the same thing. Maybe it was finally time to take the next step.

He gulps down the last of the water and turns back towards the living room, where Sumo lays waiting by the couch. He cocks his head expectantly as Hank approaches him. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m gonna talk to him.” He mutters as he bends down to give him a few hearty pats. Satisfied, Sumo rests his head on his paws and exhales as he settles in for a nap. 

Hank smiles lightly and turns to head down the hallway. He’s surprised to find the door to Cole’s bedroom already wide open. He glances over at his bed, where he stares at his phone with rapt attention, before clearing his throat.

“Hey champ.” Hank murmurs as he leans against the doorframe.

Cole looks up from his phone and snorts. “Busting out the big guns, are we?”

Hank rolls his eyes. “You know I’m not good at this shit.” 

Cole smiles warmly and sits up, setting his phone on the bedside table. “I do. You change your mind?”

He nods. “Yeah, something like that. I just thought…” Hank sighs. “I don’t know. I think you’re right, this could be good for me.” 

Cole raises his eyebrows in surprise. “Wait, really? Are you sure?”

Hank shrugs. “I think this has been long overdue. Plus I could probably use the exercise.” 

Cole beams and hops up from the bed, running over to surprise Hank with a tight hug. “Thank you, this means so much to me.”

Hank wraps his arms around him and savors the moment. It’s not every day your angsty teen son is so cuddly. “Of course, bud. I just want you to be happy.” 

Cole pulls back, still smiling. “I want you to be happy too, dad.” 

Hank’s heart clenches. He now knows with certainty that he made the right decision.

\---

Hank’s nerves are back in full swing the morning of the festival. Cole had some, how would you say, strong opinions on his fashion choices. Apparently going in a ratty t-shirt and sweats would be doing himself a disservice. 

“I don’t know if this is really my uh… Style.” Hank frowns as he turns in the mirror, glancing at the salmon pink tank top Cole had brought him. “Where’d you even get this anyway?”

He shrugs. “I found it at the back of your closet. Now close your eyes.” 

Hank stares at him incredulously. “What are you planning?” 

Cole sighs. “Nothing crazy, I promise. I just wanna help you get into the spirit, so to speak.” 

He grumbles and closes his eyes. “Fine. If you fuck up my face I’m taking your phone.” 

He hears Cole chuckle and wrinkles his nose when he feels the bristles of a makeup brush skim the surface of his skin.

“I swear to God if you’re making me a fucking clown.” 

Cole bursts out laughing. “Dad, holy shit. Just be quiet, I need to focus.” 

Hank scoffs but keeps his mouth shut. He continues to frown at the discomfort of the makeup brush, but manages to power through the following 20 minutes of poking and prodding. 

“Done!” Cole proclaims proudly. Hank opens his eyes and is pleased to see his kid didn’t turn him into the stuff of nightmares. He cocks his head and stares at rainbow painted over his nose and cheeks. 

“Don’t get me wrong, this is really well done. But don’t you think it’s a little too uh, flashy for an older guy like me?” He squints at his reflection.

“Not at all! I mean I think it suits you, at least. But I can take it off if you don’t like it, of course.” 

Hank smiles and looks back at Cole, who’s eyeing him nervously. “Nah, I’d hate to make your hard work go to waste. If I’m gonna be trying all this new shit, might as well go the extra mile.” 

Soon enough they’re piling into the car to head downtown. With each mile traveled, Hank’s chest tightens more and more. There was a steady mix of excitement and something akin to dread brewing beneath his skin, but he tried his best to focus on Cole’s excited jabbering. They would spend the first two hours of the day together, but afterwards he’d be meeting up with his friends Alice and Damien. Hank wasn’t sure how he was going to handle being there at all, much less walking around alone, but either way he knew it’d be worth the constant smile Cole had been sporting the entire morning thus far. 

After some frustration with finding adequate parking, Hank is promptly blasted with bright colors, loud music, and crowds of gargantuan proportions. The sheer amount of people is already making him feel dizzy. 

Nonetheless, as he and Cole weave through the crowds, he starts to get it. The joy, the freedom, the feeling of belonging. Despite the sweltering heat and terrifying amount of people, there was a unique sense of safety that bloomed in Hank’s chest. 

The next few hours blast by quickly, with Cole dragging him from one end of the venue to the next, buying various little knick knacks at the many booths and explaining what all these newer terms and flags meant. Hank drinks up every word, a warm feeling washing over him seeing just how passionate his son was. But eventually he drops Cole off at the meeting spot he’d arranged with his friends, and bids him farewell. 

He’s painfully aware of how small he feels in that moment; Staring out at the vastness of the festival, like a minnow in Lake Michigan. He makes a concerted effort to focus on various booths and live music performances, but without the comfort of Cole he quickly begins so feel overwhelmed. 

He shoulders himself out of the crowds and starts walking out into the more sparsely populated green space, determined to get a moment of peace and quiet to himself. Unfortunately, he’s not paying enough attention, because he quickly finds himself colliding with another person, nearly knocking them over. Hank manages to grab the stranger’s wrist just before they’re able to tumble over.

“Ah Jesus, I’m sorry about that. I wasn’t paying atten-” He cuts himself off when he gets a good look at the person in question.

art by [Ethan](https://twitter.com/fagconnor800)

Dark curly hair and doe eyes with a smattering of freckles, he looks like he just walked out of a painting. Hank feels a pang of shame when his eyes drift down to see his exposed stomach, cute with just a little bit of pudge. Good God, he was adorable. Hank’s eyes snap back up when he hears the stranger begin to speak. 

“Oh, it’s no trouble. I wasn’t really paying attention either.” His sun kissed cheeks are stretched into a bright smile.

“Nah, I was the idiot not lookin’.” He blushes when he realizes he’s still latching onto the stranger’s wrist, and promptly releases him. “You alright?”

He chuckles. “Yeah, I’m fine. My name’s Connor.” He outstretches his hand. “And you?”

It takes him a few moments to process what’s happening before reaching out and shaking his hand. “Uh, Hank. The name’s Hank.” 

Connor nods. “Well Hank… Can ask you if you’re alright? You seem tense.” He cocks his head inquisitively. 

Hank snorts. “Christ, that obvious, huh?” 

“Oh, I didn’t mean to impose-”

Hank smirks. “Nah, don’t worry about it. It’s just this whole thing,” He gestures towards the festival. “Isn’t really my scene. Feel a little out of place.” 

Connor frowns, practically pouting. “Well that’s not good. This your first year?”  
Hank nods. “Yeah. And don’t get me wrong, it’s amazing. I just… I don’t know. This is all new to me.” 

Connor lights back up. “Ah, I can see that. I remember being overwhelmed my first time too.” He chews on his bottom lip as he thinks of what to say next. “Forgive me if I’m coming off too strong, but maybe you’d like to talk for a bit? It doesn’t have to be about anything serious but… Well… I’m told I’m a good listener.” 

Christ, this kid is bold. He seems to be genuine at least, if not a little goofy. It’s endearing, honestly. Any other day Hank would probably say no but, well, today is all about going outside of his comfort zone.

Hank shrugs. “Eh, what the hell. Was looking to give my feet a break anyway.” He nods towards a bench a little ways behind Connor. 

Connor beams and grabs his hand, dragging him towards the bench. “Perfect!” 

Hank’s cheeks heat up when he feels Connor’s fingers lace with his. Oh God, who the hell did he just say yes to?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The next part will be here soon!


End file.
